Regreso al pasado
by Aredel
Summary: Los poderes que Miaka tuvo alguna vez le juegan ahora malas pasadas, pero quiere volver a ver a Tamahome. ¿Hará lo que sea para ello? [CAP. CUATRO UP!]
1. Default Chapter

Prólogo  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, al momento en que un dolor de cabeza se  
apoderaba de ella, naciente en la nuca. La cama en donde se hallaba era de  
madera, con un colchón desgastado, y una almohada por la que, desde varios  
lados, salían trozos de espuma, demostrando lo vieja y usada que estaba. No  
tenía manta, y llevaba una camiseta de color azul, de manga corta, y unos  
pantalones de hombre varias tallas mas grande que la que ella llevaba,  
amarrados con una cuerda.  
Se incorpuso en la cama, masajeandose la cabeza. Todo estaba oscuro, y lo  
unico que iluminaba la habitación eran los restos de la chimenea, que había  
estado encendida, porque ni siquiera había ventanas. Pronto las pupilas de  
sus ojos se acostumbraron a tal oscuridad, y en ese momento pudo  
distinguir, confusa, dónde estaba: era una habitación pequeña, con muy  
pocos muebles, como si hubiera estado vacía mucho tiempo y ahora fuese algo  
rápido e improvisado. Al lado de la cama había una mesa de noche, con un  
vaso de agua lleno, y a los pies de la cama estaba el vestido que  
anteriormente llevaba. Cuando se fue a levantar de la cama, un mareo la  
invadió por completo, y comenzó a pensar en qué había pasado y cómo había  
llegado hasta ese lugar.  
La noche anterior había ido a cenar con su familia, y se había divertido  
mucho con su hermano. Aunque ésa era su intención, nunca pudo sacar de su  
mente a él, pero hizo todo lo posible por pasar una velada agradable. De  
vuelta a casa se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado el bolso en el  
restaurante, así que regresó para ir a buscarlo.  
Y, cuando iba caminando por un callejón oscuro... alguien la tomó de la  
cintura y... no recordaba nada más. La chica cerró los ojos, consternada y  
también asustada por lo que podía haber pasado y, justo en ese momento, el  
pomo de una puerta en la que no había reparado comenzó a girar. Una puerta  
desgastada y de madera chirrió y seguidamente se abrio con lentitud,  
dejando pasar una luz cegadora que hizo que la chica entrecerrara los ojos,  
y momentos después distinguió una silueta alta y delgada.  
-¿Quién eres...?-preguntó la chica, con un hilo de voz.  
-Vaya, vaya... esto no es nada justo. Yo lo sé todo sobre ti, y tú ni  
siquiera sabes quién soy... habrá que arreglar eso, ¿no crees, sacerdotiza  
de Suzaku?- la chica tembló, nadie había vuelto a llamarla así desde hacía  
mucho tiempo, desde que todo había acabado y se había separado de él...  
Tamahome.  
-¿Cómo... sabes eso?- ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.  
-Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, como por ejemplo, que te llamas Miaka, ¿no es  
así?- Miaka asintió, asustada- Incluso sé qué es lo que harás a partir de  
ahora- comentó el hombre. Miaka pudo verlo mejor: llevaba un traje  
elegante, de pantalón y chaqueta, y la miraba a través de unas gafas finas,  
de color negro. Su expresión era burlesca y frívola. Era joven, quizá  
tendría 25 años, no más. Su pelo era castaño, y estaba revuelto.  
-¿Qué quieres de mí?-preguntó Miaka.  
-Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas mi querida Miaka... considérate mi  
invitada-el hombre sonrió malévolamente-y pónte cómoda, vivirás aquí a  
partir de ahora. Ya lo irás sabiendo todo... a su debido tiempo... tengo  
grandes planes para ti, para nosotros, Miaka.-  
Y, antes de que Miaka pudiera protestar o añadir algo a lo que el hombre  
había dicho, la puerta había vuelto a cerrarse, sumiéndola de nuevo en una  
profunda oscuridad.  
Se dejó caer en la cama, temblando. Miaka sabía que algo malo iba a  
pasar... y que ella tendría la culpa. 


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Capítulo uno: "Recuerdos dolorosos"**

-Sacedotiza, despierte- Miaka abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida pensando en qué podía o debía hacer para salir de allí. Probablemente había hecho frío por la noche, porque se había tapado con una manta marrón, que en su tiempo fue de lana, pero ahora estaba muy pelada, incluso tenía varios agujeros. Miaka se incorporó en la cama y se restregó la cara con las manos, bostezando. Observó que la luz  entraba de nuevo por la puerta, pero esta vez era luz natural, así que supuso que era de día.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Miaka reparó en la mujer que la había desperado. Era baja y regordeta, y tenía el pelo muy gris. Las arrugas se habían acumulado en su rostro, haciéndole parecer una pasa, y el paso de los imperdonables años pesaban sobre su espalda, que se había encorvado. Sus ojos eran castaños y pequeños, achinados. A pesar de que el cansancio dominaba su rostro, se reflejaban en él también la sabiduría y la paciencia. Sus manos quizá también estaban arrugadas, pero Miaka no pudo verlas, porque estaban tapadas con unos guantes de terciopelo negros. Iba vestida con un kimono azul marino.

-Mi nombre es Kaimy, y estoy aquí para servirle en todo lo que me sea posible- la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia junto con la presentación. Su voz sonaba suave y profunda, nada acorde con la que Miaka pensaba que sería su edad. Kaimy se acercó a los pies de la cama de Miaka, y fue entonces cuando ésta se dio cuenta de que Kaimy doblaba muy cuidadosamente el traje que Miaka había llevado puesto en la cena familiar.

-Kaimy, ¿dónde estoy?- Miaka agarró el brazo de la mujer, y ésta esbozó una sonrisa dulce, negando lentamente con la cabeza mientras seguía doblando el traje.

-Eso es algo que no puedo decirle, sacerdotisa. Estoy aquí solo para abastecer sus necesidades de ropa, comida e higiene, nada más-Kaimy se zafó suavemente de la mano de Miaka y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Como si fuera algo instantáneo, Miaka vio su oportunidad de salir. Se levantó rápidamente, confiándose de la vejez de Kaimy, y corrió hacia la puerta. Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus labios cuando estuvo a punto de cruzarla.

-No lo haga, sacerdotisa- la voz de Kaimy fue como una cuerda que ató a Miaka. No comprendía qué le pasaba, pero era como si la orden de Kaimy la amarrara de algún modo. –si lo hace, tendremos que cerrar la puerta con llave y eso no la gustará al Señor. Le conviene que no se enfade con usted, sacerdotisa- las palabras resonaron en la mente de Miaka, y pronto se sintió en trance, y en su cabeza solo había una frase: "No debo hacerlo". Se sintió atrapada, pero ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad en si esas palabras estaban hechizadas o no. Miaka sintió caer por un profundo abismo, mientras, en la realidad, su cuerpo caía de rodillas al suelo al tiempo que Kaimy cerraba la puerta. De los ojos en trance de Miaka comenzaron a caer lágrimas,  lágrimas transparentes llenas de dolor. Miaka se esforzó por quitar el embotellamiento de su mente y, cuando lo logró, suspiró aliviada al poder volver a pensar por sí misma. Se apoyó con las manos extrañamente débiles, y no logró incorporarse. Con los ojos entrecerrados miró a la puerta, y entonces, lo vio en su mente: Chichiri, Noriko, Chiriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, todos gritando, mientras morían por ella, para que ella pudiera cumplir su misión. Miaka gritó un "no" intenso y desgarrador, y su corazón se llenó de dolor. Había enterrado esos recuerdos, y ahora volvían a ella como espadas. Se retorció en el suelo pidiendo que parara todo, y, pasado un rato, la puerta volvió a abrirse. El hombre elegante que entró la otra vez la tomó de los brazos y la levantó. Miaka deliraba, gritaba y entornaba los ojos, y, de repente, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Miaka despertó y se encontró en el sillón, no recordaba lo que había pasado. No estaba en la habitación, sino en un salón amplio y confortable, con una alfombra roja. Giró la cabeza para ver la sala entera, y entonces lo vio. No daba crédito a sus ojos. Ese pelo largo, y esa espalda, …

-¿Tamahome…?- susurró Miaka, con un hilo de voz.


	3. Una dificil decision

**Capítulo 2: Una difícil decisión.**

[ En primer lugar y antes de comenzar la historia, quisiera decir que PASO DELIBERADAMENTE de estar acentuando las palabras xDD. Y ahora, sin mas preambulos, os dejo con el capitulo dos del fic ]

-------------------------------------------------------------

Miaka se levanto del sillon apenas sin aliento. El salon estaba debilmente iluminado, por lo que seguramente estaria atardeciendo. Tenia dos sillones pequeños y uno grande, los tres de color cafe, con cojines rojo sangre. Entre los dos sillones pequeños se encontraba el grande, y esa era la unica distancia que separaba a Miaka de Tamahome.

-¿Tamahome?- esta vez la pregunta fue mucho mas segura, al tiempo que Miaka se acercaba al sillon. Él estaba de espaldas, y parecia no escuchar nada. Miaka se acerco aun mas, colocandose a la altura de la cara. Entonces descubrio que se habia equivocado. Ante ella, con su sonrisa frivola y su porte elegante, se encontraba ese hombre que le habia hablado por primera vez y que la arrastro cuando estaba en trance. En los ojos de Miaka se reflejo la desilusion, la ruptura de un sueño imaginado muchas noches seguidas y, de nuevo, sin cumplir.

-Veo que te apena que no sea Tamahome, ¿eh sacerdotiza?-la voz del chico sonaba pero no carente de melodia, de ritmo, y sus palabras, dichas con tanto acento que parecian escupidas por una serpiente, formaban una mezcla un tanto contradictoria entre una apariencia tan elegante y un interior tan desprovisto de dulzura y delicadeza.

-No se ni siquiera quien eres, pero no me llames sacerdotiza. Eso ocurrio hace mucho tiempo, y forma parte del pasado- Miaka hablo con rapidez, con rostro serio y ensombrecido por el dolor de los recuerdos que se acumulaban en su mente con la misma rapidez con que un huracan lo destruia todo.

-Un pasado que echas de menos, ¿no es asi?- Miaka se sorprendio ante tal observacion, y de ese mismo gesto se aprovecho el hombre para suspirar con el pecho hinchado de orgullo por su victoria y para levantarse lentamente. Se quito la peluca, producto de la confusion de Miaka, e hizo una profunda y elegantisima reverencia.- Mi nombre es Yothuel. Hace muchisimo tiempo oi hablar sobre el Libro de los Cuatro Dioses y todo lo que él implicaba. Por aquel entonces yo era bastante simple- se rasco el menton, como gesto de estar pensando divertidamente en su pasado- pero pronto le encontre un beneficio a ese rumor. Me informe mas sobre ello, incluso intente leer el libro, pero nunca lo encontre- eso le encogio el corazon a Miaka. El libro lo tenia ella- y entonces quise encontrar a alguna sacerdotiza, pero por desgracia todas habian muerto- Yothuel hizo un fingido gesto de tristeza, al que le siguio uno maravillado que alumbro sus ojos- y entonces, te encontre a ti. - Yothuel chasqueo la lengua en gesto de desagrado, meneando la cabeza en forma de negacion lentamente- claro que no me ha resultado nada facil saber todo lo que se de ti, pero bueno... -en ese momento, los ojos de Yothuel tornaron tan lujuriosos que, cuando tomo suavemente la barbilla de Miaka, esta sintio real repugnancia- todo sea por una chica tan guapa como tu- sentencio. Miaka se aparto lentamente, primero mirando desconfiada a Yothuel y despues dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

-¿Que quieres de mi?- aunque ya lo imaginaba, queria escucharlo con la propia voz del hombre.

-Quiero que seas de nuevo la Sacerdotiza de Susaku, y que me concedas tus tres deseos- dijo él, seguro de si mismo tanto como de sus palabras y su plan, brillante y original a sus ojos. Miaka cerro los ojos desde que lo escucho, consternada, consternada y tambien aterrada por esos recuerdos que traian consigo sentimientos, los cuales se abrian paso en el alma de Miaka a pesar de los esfuerzos de la misma por detenerlo, por detener su propio sufrimiento.

-Si ese es tu plan, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte. Solo se puede ser sacerdotiza una vez, y mi tiempo ya ha pasado. Buscate a otra- Miaka se dio media vuelta.

-No tan deprisa muchacha-Yothuel la agarro fuertemente del brazo- Sabia que dirias eso, te he dicho que se muchas cosas. Podras de nuevo ser Sacerdotiza- Miaka reparo en los ojos de Yothuel y se asusto de lo que habia en ellos: ambicion, deseo de poder. El hombre se percato, y deslizo suavemente su mano por el brazo de Miaka hasta soltarlo. Despues, se giro y cruzo sus brazos encima de su pecho, mirando a la nada- ¿donde esta esa Miaka?- Miaka alzo una ceja, confusa- esa chica parlanchina que, aunque no tenia gula, comia mucho, a veces demasiado. Esa chica inocente, dulce y cariñosa, que se preocupaba por los demas. Esa chica tan compleja por ser tan simple- por los ojos de Miaka escapaban debiles lagrimas, escasas, pero profundas. Giro la cabeza a un lado y penso en el, en Tamahome, y sollozo en silencio- ahora estas seca, carente de todo sentimiento amoro o de amistad. Ahora no existe para ti la sonrisa, y en tus ojos habita la mas profunda de las tristezas- esta vez la coz de Yothuel no sonaba fria, pero el reproche que habia en ella cayo en la espalda de Miaka como un pesado bloque, tirando su alma al suelo.

-¿Como... sabes tanto de mi?- Miaka intento controlar su voz, no dejar que sus impertinentes lagrimas le impidieran hablar con claridad. Sobre todo, pensaba, no podia mostrarse debil. Yothuel se giro de nuevo y sus ojos se clavaron en ella, como dos espadas que la atravesaban.

-Se lo suficiente, eso es todo- Yothuel hablo con voz seca y cortante.

-No volvere a ser Sacerdotiza, te he dicho que eso forma parte de mi pasado- Miaka cerro sus puños con fuerza y trago saliva. Los cerro mas bien para darse fuerzas a si misma y tener el valor de decir esa negacion. Miro hacia otro lado, con un gesto en el rostro que pretendia ser el de enfadada.

-¿No lo harias ni... por Tamahome?- susurro Yothuel, parandose y poniendo enfasis intencionadamente en el nombre de Tamahome, mirando a Miaka fijamente y descubriendo en su mirada su decision, antes de que ella misma pudiera saberla. Miaka lo miro, y su corazon dio un vuelvo. Tamahome, Yothuel lo habia nombrado, a el, a Tamahome. Venciendo las ansias de su corazon, de su alma y de su propia razon, se controlo e intento ser lo mas discreta e indiferente posible.

-¿Que tiene que ver en todo esto Tamahome?- Yothuel sonrio, de nuevo fria y ambiciosamente. Habia vuelto a ganar, la tenia en sus manos. Antes de hablar, escogio las palabras adecuadas.

-Bueno, no se si has parado a pensar que, siendo de nuevo Sacerdotiza, tendras a tu lado a tu estrella de Susaku mas querida, Tamahome. Si tanto le amas... Yothuel no termino la frase, lo hizo con intencion. Sonrio maliciosamente y se dirigio a la salida del salon con una arrogante parsimonia.

Si, Miaka lo amaba, siempre lo amo mas que a nada, pero sabia cual seria el final, sabia que tendrian que separarse de nuevo, porque ellos dos no podian estar juntos. Tenia la oportunidad de estar con el de nuevo, de sentir sus brazos, su voz, sus besos. Solo por un corto espacio de tiempo, seria de nuevo feliz junto al amor de su vida, pero ella queria ser feliz junto a el para siempre.

Antes de que Yothuel saliera del salon, obtuvo su respuesta.

-Esta bien Yothuel, acepto tus condiciones. Sere de nuevo Sacerdoriza- Miaka aclaro la voz- Tu Sacerdotiza.


	4. Casi nunca es lo que parece

**Capitulo 3: "Casi nunca es lo que parece".**

Durante los dias que siguieron a la decision de Miaka, Yothuel fue mucho mas amable con ella. A decir verdad, ahora la trataban como una reina. Yothuel sabia perfectamente que Miaka no se escaparia, la tenia comiendo de su mano, pues una sola persona, de nombre Tamahome, podia hacer que sus deseos fueran ordenes para ella. Asi pues, la instalo en el piso de arriba. La habitacion era confortable: de gran espacio y luminosidad por unos grandes ventanales, en el centro se encontraba una cama tallada en madera barnizada. Tenia puesta una colcha de color azul oscuro, con extraños simbolos que la recorrian. A la derecha de la cama se encontraba la mesa de noche, con una lampara antigua y blanca. Una pequeña mesa redonda, con dos sillas, se encontraba justo enfrente de los grandes ventanales, los cuales estaban tapados con unas cortinas de diseño exclusivo, azules tambien, de seda; que se encontraban a la izquierda de la cama. Habia tambien un baño, al cual se accedia por una puerta que estaba al lado de la pequeña mesa. A Miaka le gustaba mucho esa habitacion, sobre todo porque era silenciosa y, al despertar, podia mirar a traves de los ventanales y disfrutar de la hermosa vista que se le ofrecia a primeras horas de la mañana: varios arboles, pero lo que mas podia divisar era el mar, azul, con su caracter dulce o rebelde, haciendo que las olas rompieran y se pelearan con las rocas o bien tranquilo, sereno, meciendo el agua con infinita ternura. Miaka pensaba que, si no estuviera alli con esos propositos, le gustaria quedarse a vivir en esa casa para siempre. Ahora la trataban bien, era una invitada. Cuando se despertaba, Kaimy ya le habia dejado la ropa nueva y limpia encima de la mesa. Ella se vestia con serenidad, sabiendo que nadie le metia prisa o se apuraba en el piso inferior. Despues iba al baño y se miraba al espejo. Tomaba un peine bañado en plata, y se lo pasaba por su sedoso y desenredado cabello, a veces dejandolo suelto y a veces recogiendolo en una bonita coleta. Seguidamente salia de la habitacion, caminaba por el largo pasillo que contenia muchisimas mas habitaciones a las que nunca habia entrado, y bajaba por las escaleras, que eran largas y curvadas. Desayunaba, y, a lo largo del dia, practicaba diversas actividades, entre las cuales se decantaba por leer y jugar a seguir a Kaimy. La casa contaba con una gran biblioteca, en la cual Miaka se pasaba practicamente todo el dia, inmersa en libros de aventura, romance o accion. Comenzo a apreciar la sabiduria de las palabras, y, en silencio, leia y disfrutaba del placer de una frase, un verso o una simple palabra. No se preocupaba por nada, ni siquiera de su familia, supuso que ellos pensarian que estaba bien, que quiza habia vuelto al pais de Conan, y que esperaban con entusiasmo su regreso. Incluso habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, y ajustaba la hora a la posicion del sol y la intensidad del mismo. Aunque queria negarlo, lo cierto es que le gustaba vivir alli. Se sentia misteriosamente hechizada por esa casa, pero, sobre todo, se sentia misteriosamente atraida por Yothuel, y no de manera sentimental, romantica o sexual, sino de otro modo que aun no habia logrado entender. Cuando los ojos de este escudriñaban a Miaka, ella se sentia como una diosa colocada en un altar, se sentia alagada, sí, pero tambien se sentia debil y desprotegida, desnuda ante aquel hombre que no conocia de nada pero que sin embargo abarcaba todos los temas en una conversacion. Ese hombre alto y educado hacia que la curiosidad de Miaka a veces la abordase a preguntas que deseaba hacerle, pero que nunca eran pronunciadas, porque en ese momento venia a su mente la frase de Yothuel que era imprescindible tener en cuenta para poder convivir de manera cordial con el: "Sabras lo que quieres saber a su debido tiempo, ni antes ni despues". Miaka intentaba en vano no dejarse seducir por el encanto de tantas comodidades, el hechizo bajo el que se veia envuelta cuando miraba a Yothuel, pensando incluso, en ocasiones, que debia irse de alli. Pero un solo nombre, un solo recuerdo hacia que Miaka reflexionara, diera media vuelta y volviera a la cama: Tamahome.

Un dia cualquiera, con amanecer nublado y con amenaza de llover, Miaka tuvo una pesadilla. En ella, veia que intentaba salvar a Tamahome de morir, pero no lo lograba, y entonces presenciaba su muerte, se desangraba lentamente, y Miaka sufria, gritaba en silencio, y nadie la escuchaba. Desperto sudando, con los ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas, y respirando agitadamente. Se dio cuenta de que ya era de dia, se desperezo y salio de la cama en busca de la ropa que Kaimy habia dejado sobre la mesa, como hacia habitualmente. Se trataba de un pantalon vaquero hasta los tobillos y una camiseta negra, de tiras, y algo ajustada. Decidio dejarse el pelo suelto, y bajo a desayunar. En esta ocasion, cuando llego a la mesa, vio que Yothuel tambien estaba sentado.

-¿Desayunas hoy conmigo? Tu siempre desayunas mucho antes...- comento Miaka mientras se sentaba. Yothuel leia distraidamente un periodico.

-Si, hoy desayunare contigo- y sin mas, coloco el periodico delante de su cara y no pronuncio ninguna palabra. Miaka se encogio de hombros, y al poco tiempo un chico con aspecto jovial y moreno, sirvio el desayuno. Miaka tomo un criossant y lo unto con mantequilla, bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso de leche.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estas aqui, Miaka- Yothuel uso una voz tierna, y Miaka supo que estaba decidido a introducirse en una conversacion importante.

-Si, lo sé, me siento bien aqui- ella lo dijo con sinceridad.

-Se que te sientes bien aqui, Kaimy me habla de ti con mucho entusiasmo. Dice que te considera la hija que perdio hace tiempo- su voz ahora sonaba burlesca, y Miaka se sintio ofendida.

-No creo que sea educado burlarse de las desgracias de las demas- dijo ella, seriamente- ¿perdio una hija?- se sentia realmente estremecida.

-Si, se llamaba Siake. Tenia nueve años cuando un coche la atropello y la dejo sin vida- un escalofrio recorrio a Miaka de arriba a abajo, poniendole los pelos de punta.

-Vaya... no lo sabia- comento Miaka, bajando la cabeza.

-No, Kaimy no suele contar sus intimidades- Yothuel tomo tambien un criossant- espero que no hayas olvidado la razon del por que estas aqui- dijo Yothuel en modo cortante. Miaka se atraganto.

-No, no lo he olvidado... en absoluto- respondio ella- pero tu no me has dicho nada, ni me has dado ninguna orden-

-Creo que lo primero que debes saber son los deseos que quiero, porque tus deseos seran para mi- la voz de Yothuel sonaba imperativa.

-Te escucho- dijo Miaka, bebiendo otro sorbo de leche.

-Bien, te los dire, pero no quiero que hagas preguntas sobre las razones de mis deseos.- Miaka lo miro y asintio con la cabeza- Deseo volver a ver a mi familia unida, deseo que mi hijo vuelva a hablarme y que mi esposa deje a su amante y vuelva conmigo- Miaka tenia los ojos realmente abiertos.

-Nunca... espere esos deseos de ti- dijo.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso crees que nadie puede o pudo amar a alguien como yo, y darme un hijo?- La pregunta de Yothuel le dolio a Miaka, y eso era lo que queria el.- Pues te equivocas... y puedo demostrartelo cuando quieras- esa mirada lujuriosa volvio a los ojos de Yothuel. Es realmente atractiva, penso.

-No... yo... lo siento mucho. Las cosas nunca son como parecen- comento.

-Casi nunca es como parece- corrigio el.

Miaka se quedo confusa ante tal frase, y Yothuel se levanto de la mesa, diriendose a la biblioteca.


	5. Esos papeles arruinaron mi vida

**Capítulo cinco: "Esos papeles arruinaron mi vida".**

Pido perdon si tardo tanto en escribir y subir los capitulos... pero es que, o tengo demasiadas ideas que no concuerdan con el desarrollo de la historia y la linea temporal, o se me va la inspiracion y no se que hacer.

Por suerte, tengo pensados ya este y el proximo capitulo, y espero tenerlos listos lo antes posible, antes de que se me olviden las ideas!!!

Sin mas preambulos, el capitulo cinco. [esperado? O.o]

-------------

Cuando Yothuel se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a la biblioteca, justo en ese momento, a Miaka se le ocurrio que ese hombre ocultaba algun secreto. "Por supuesto", penso, "el no confia en mi, es normal sentir que tiene secretos". Pero, despues de pasar unos minutos en silencio sentada, mirando su desayuno apenas probado, comenzo a pensar que quiza el secreto que Yothuel guardaba era demasiado importante, y que no se lo contaba no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque saberlo podria destruir su vida.

-No has probado el desayuno Miaka, tendras problemas de salud si comes poco- Kaimy saco a Miaka de sus pensamientos. Ella desvio su cabeza y la vio de pie ante ella, con cara preocupada y con su curvacion corporal de siempre.

-¡No te preocupes! Es que esta mañana me he levantado sin demasiada hambre- Miaka fungio lo mejor que pudo que su falta de hambre no era debido por nada en especial. Kaimy la miro de reojo, como desconfiando, y finalmente suspiro resignada, levantando las manos en gesto de rendicion. Miaka sonrio ante su gesto y le dio un abrazo. Penso que Kaimy era una persona muy cariñosa, que debia haber sido muy doloroso para ella perder a su hija. Le hubiera gustado hablar con ella sobre ese tema, sentarse tranquilamente y escucharla, llorar, gritar, ... lo que fuera, pero recordo cuál era su mision y la razon por la cual estaba en esa casa. Le dijo a Kaimy que le gustaria ir a leer un rato, y la dejo en la mesa del comedor sola, mientras se dirigia con parsimonia hacia la biblioteca. Cuando entro, cerro la puerta lentamente y sintio deseos de leer algo que contuviera fantasia, sobre todo mucha fantasia, porque en ocasiones ella odiaba ver la realidad de la que estaba rodeada.

Buscando entre el gran numero de libros, encontro uno que se titulaba: "La historia interminable". El titulo en si no le habia atraido, lo que habia hecho que se parara frente a aquel libro fue su portada: era azul y de cuero, pero estaba bastante desgastada, aunque aun conservaba parte de la esencia de ese olor a nuevo. Cuando lo tomo en sus manos, vio que en la parte delantera, el titulo estaba inscrito en relieve, en letras doradas y cursivas. Lo toco con la yema de sus dedos, y lo sintio suave al tacto, como si una bonita historia se escondiera en ese libro. Penso en que el titulo era algo ironico, ya que si la historia era interminable de verdad, ¿por que el libro terminaba?

Distraidamente miro a la columna de donde habia tomado el libro, y fruncio el ceño al ver que justo detras de donde habia estado el libro, habia un pequeño boton, apenas visible, pero desde esa cercania posible de ver. Movida por la curiosidad, y en parte tambien por saber si descubriria el secreto que guardaba Yothuel, pulso el boton. Acto seguido la columna se movio sin producir el minimo ruido, y Miaka dio dos pasos hacia atras, asustada. La columna se abrio en dos, y ante Miaka aparecieron unas escaleras rodeadas de oscuridad. Vacilo un poco entre bajar o quedarse ahi, sobre todo penso en la cara que pondria Yothuel si se llegaba a enterar de que habia estado hurgando entre sus cosas, pero finalmente la curiosidad gano y sus pies se movieron solos, bajando lentamente por las escaleras. Fueron unos minutos apenas los que estuvo descendiendo, hasta que se topo con una habitacion, un sotano, penso, totalmente oscuro si no hubiera sido por una pequeña lampara encendida y colgada en el centro del cuarto. Miaka estornudo al aspirar la gran cantidad de polvo que habia alli, ademas de que olia a humedo, viejo y abandonado. Pronto comenzo a observar esa habitacion: no tenia suelo, era todo de piedra, y quiza era por eso por lo que se filtraba tanta humedad. Las paredes no habian sido pintadas, y eran asperas debido a que no se le habia dado una mano de pintura. En una de las esquinas habia una silla media rota, y en la otra esquina una camilla con varias cadenas oxidadas encima de ella. Se acerco a la mesa que habia en medio de la silla y la camilla, y vio que tenia una gruesa capa de polvo, y que encima de esta, habia varios libros y documentos. Reparo en un papel tan viejo que se habia vuelvo amarillento, y lo tomo en sus manos con cuidado, temerosa de que fuera tan antiguo que se deshiciera entre sus dedos. Entonces vio que procedia de una clinica psiquiatrica.

"Informe preliminar: al paciente Yothuel Kamit, ingresado en esta clinica hace un año y medio, despues de hacerle las pruebas correspondientes, se le ha determinado un retraso mental de dos años que le produce esquizofrenia nerviosa, haciendole violento

Japon, 2003".

Miaka volvio a releer el informe, con ojos bien abiertos, puesto que no daba credito a lo que estaba leyendo. Miro de nuevo la fecha, 2003, habia sido el año pasado. Miaka se paso la mano por la frente y descubrio que estaba sudando, y justo en el momento en el que iba a seguir leyendo, algo muy pesado cayo sobre ella, tirandola al suelo y haciendole gritar.

-¡Nadie te ha dado permiso para entrar aqui!- Miaka logro reconocer la voz de Yothuel debajo de este tono de impaciencia y temor que nunca habia imaginado que tuviera.

-Yothuel... ¡lo siento! Yo... - Miaka apenas podia respirar, tenia el peso absoluto de Yothuel encima de ella. El se levanto y la jalo del brazo, agarrandola fuerte y dañinamente por los hombros, clavandole sus dedos y mirandola fijamente, con la furia resaltada en sus ojos.

-¡Te dije que casi nada era lo que parecia Miaka! Esos papeles arruinaron mi vida, ¡no tenias derecho a leerlos!- Yothuel la zarandeo violentamente, y Miaka cerro los ojos con miedo. Yothuel la solto casi de un empujon, y se puso a caminar por la habitacion.- Si... esos papeles arruinaron mi vida... yo tenia una vida feliz... y de repente un dia... no se lo que paso, y cuando desperte estaba metido en esa ratonera, con muchas personas mirandome de tal forma que me sentia intimidado. Estuve ingresado... y cuando esos papeles llegaron... - Yothuel sudaba, y tenia los ojos realmente abiertos, mirando a todos lados, como si alguien lo observara. Hablaba con rapidez y temor, como si lo que dijera fuera un secreto que se dicen dos niños de cinco años.- esposa se alejo de mi, dijo que era lo mejor para el bebe...- Se paro justo delante de la mesa, y dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que Miaka oyo como se resquebrajaba la madera de la mesa- ¡maldita sea!- Yothuel volvio a mirar a Miaka, con ojos freneticos, y se acerco rapidamente a ella- ¡pero yo soy buena persona! ¿Verdad que sí Miaka? Soy buena persona... - comenzo a zarandearla nuevamente- pero estoy harto de esperar, voy a demostrarte que soy buena persona- Acto seguido empujo a Miaka con una sonrisa malvada y una lujuria sin fin en sus ojos, y la arrincono contra la pared.

-¡No!- Miaka grito e intento zafarse pero Yothuel la golpeo y ella se estuvo quieta.

-Quieta Miaka... cuando estas quietecita me gustas mas... - Yothuel le hablaba casi al oido, mientras sus manos se movian torpes y temerosas por su cuerpo. Arranco violentamente la camiseta de tiras roja que llevaba Miaka, dejando a la vista un sujetador de encaje blanco. Miaka sintio como el miembro de Yothuel crecia y se endurecia mas dentro de sus pantalones, y gimio de miedo, intentando salir del rincon.

-Yothuel, ¡no me hagas daño! Por favor Yothuel, no lo hagas... - Yothuel la miro, y sonrio de lado, aspirando el aroma de su cuello, y deleitandose con el temor que infundaba en ella. Eso le excitaba aun mas.

-Shhtt... Miaka no grites, sore wa himitsu desu- Susurro en su oido.

Yothuel siguio tocando a Miaka, se acercaba mas a ella y encajaba su cuerpo con el de ella, metio una de sus manos en el sujetador de Miaka, tocando uno de sus pezones, a lo que Miaka respondio con un grito ahogado de terror. El desabrocho los pantalones de Miaka y acto seguido desabrocho los suyos, bajandolos rapidamente dejando a la vista unos boxers que apretaban su miembro, excitado. Miaka gimio una vez mas e intento zafarse de nuevo de sus brazos, consciente de que Yothuel la superaba en lo que a fuerza se referia. Comenzaba a pensar que no podria salir de esa situacion.

- Señor, por favor, no lo haga- Miaka miro rapidamente al lugar de donde provenia la voz, y vio a Kaimy, encorvada como siempre, con las manos entrelazadas y una expresion neutral en su rostro. Yothuel tambien la miro.

-¡Kaimy no te metas en esto y vuelve a tus quehaceres!- Yothuel le grito en tono imperativo, pero Kaimy no se movio.

-No le haga daño señor, se lo suplico- volvio a repetir Kaimy. Yothuel se descontrolo y saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pistola. Miaka grito, pero eso no logro ensorceder el disparo, que dio de lleno en el pecho de Kaimy. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y cayo desplomada al suelo, sin emitir ningun tipo de sonido, sin esperarlo siquiera.

-¡Kaimy!- Miaka, con una fuerza que no habia esperado que saliera de ella, empujo a Yothuel y salio corriendo hacia Kaimy. Cuando llego a su altura se arrodillo ante ella, y le acaricio su cabello, encanecido por el paso de los años, mientras que unas lagrimas saladas y llenas de dolor inundaban sus ojos- Kaimy... no... - Miro y Yothuel, y una furia desconida de adueño de ella- ¿¡Por que lo hiciste!? ¡Ella no tenia derecho a morir asi!-

Yothuel se acerco a ella y al cadaver de Kaimy, alrededor del cual la sangre comenzaba a unirse formado un charco, del que se desviaba un pequeño hilo que seguia una grieta en el suelo. Agarro a Miaka por su cabello y la empujo tirandola al suelo.

-Callate la boca Miaka, o acabaras igual que ella. Ahora vete de aqui antes de que no siga con lo de antes, porque tengo que pensar como deshacerme de ella- miro el cadaver de Kaimy con repugancia.

Miaka obecedio, no sin antes volver a mirar el rostro de Kaimy. Sus ojos cerrados, no mostraban que hubiera sentido dolor. Y pensar que hacia unas horas habia querido hablar con ella sobre todo...


End file.
